


Famous people have love problems (just like us)

by VivianDarkbloomD



Category: The Flash (Cast)
Genre: A kind of broken heart, A kind of cliche, And did someone through too, F/M, I don't know if it's really one-sided, Mentions of Iris West/Barry Allen, Mentions of Westallen, Mentions of the kiss between Iris West-Allen (earth two) and Barry Allen (The Flash), Netflix and Ice Cream, We've all been through it, Wine, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloomD/pseuds/VivianDarkbloomD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Grant, I like you. Perhaps more than like. I didn’t feel it at first, we were just friends, you still are. I thought that kiss had meant something.’</p><p>Well, not now. Now is the time to be a good friend, leave your pain and feelings aside to give good advices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous people have love problems (just like us)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t say I’m new writing EXACTLY about Grandice. But my other work about this ship is a mixture of Grandice and Westallen (you can see going to my profile). But this is my first work completely Grandice. And this is a kind of cliche, I just thought that was necessary and Kaboom! 
> 
> I wrote another one-Grandice (this work is a smut).
> 
> Thank you for beta, @something-that-makes-no-sense! 
> 
> And I really hope you like it :3

~~My Tumblr: ~~ [Personal ](http://viviandarkbloomvd.tumblr.com/)  ~~x~~  [To Westallen and Grandice Fics](http://waandgd.tumblr.com/)

~~This on~~  [Tumblr](http://waandgd.tumblr.com/post/146222540982/famous-people-have-love-problems-just-like-us)

“So you and this girl, huh?” Candice asked smiling, snubbing the spins that were happening in her stomach.

“She’s great.” Grant smiled at her and took a sip of his juice.

“Yes, she looks to be great… When we will meet her?” Candice asked staring at her food. She thought that she would vomit if put even a little in her mouth. Not that it was bad, but her appetite gone as soon as she remembered what she wanted ask to Grant.

“Hey, guys.” Tom leaned against on counter, gaining the attention of the two. “A coffee, Katie.” He smiled gently at the girl on the other side of the counter. He turned his attention to the two while she prepared his coffee. “What’s up?”

“Lunch.” Grant raised his fork and inclined his head. Tom looked at Candice, she sighed and forced a smile.

“I was wondering about the mysterious girl.” Candice said, arching an eyebrow at Grant. He sighed.

“Right, she and I… It’s nothing serious. She’s a friend of Tyler and it just, well, happened.”

“Casual sex, Gustin?” Tom smirked at him, Grant blushed slightly and shrugged.

“But you don’t think about making it something serious?” Candice asked, trying not to let fear transpire in her voice. She was feeling jealousy, anger and sadness to know that Grant was really to those extremes with someone. All right, having sex with someone was not synonymous of relationship.

But that didn’t mean it hurts less.

And after all, she was afraid of him being in a relationship.

It was her way, she didn’t know if a guy was liking her unless he practically hold her shoulders and said: I want to be with you. But Grant was somewhat different, even the fans had made a ship for them and… She thought that maybe, just maybe…

Obviously, she was wrong.

“I don’t know” Grant said, sincere.

Or not.

Candice gave an almost perceptible sigh of relief, earning a strange look of Tom.

“Why not? She looks to be great and you seem to get along.” Candice asked confused, feeling her heart beating on Barry-Allen-level.

“We get along.” Grant smirked and Candice rolled her eyes, Tom was silent, something that was not usual for him, he was always so cheerful and talkative, and she could feel his gaze burning into her, but she just looked at Grant.“And she’s great, but she isn’t of industry, she’s a friend of Tyler and I don’t know if I want or am I ready for a relationship now.’‘Tom and Candice could see a trace of pain go through Grant’s face. He had come out of a long-standing relationship a few months ago.

’'If you are so insecure about her, she may not be the right person.” Tom said. “Either of you are not ready for a relationship.”

‘’Yes, I guess.’’

“But you’re having fun with a pretty girl, Grant. You deserve this.” Tom raised his hand and Grant laughed lightly making a high-five, Candice bit her lip trying to hold her instincts. Katie put the coffee on the table and Tom smiled and  thanked her. He lifted the coffee toward the two.“I have to get going. Have a good lunch date, guys.” Candice rolled her eyes as he left, Tom always joked saying they looked like a couple in and out of The Flash. 'Westallen and Grandice, bitches!’ He had once said, making a strange little dance then. Tom was undoubtedly the most lively and fun person of set.

“Going back, on the side of who you are in civil war?” Grant returned to the previous topic to talk, but Candice sighed and turned to him.Her feature was serious, Grant furrowed his brow confused.

‘Grant, I like you. Perhaps more than like. I didn’t feel it at first, we were just friends, you still are. I thought that kiss had meant something.’ She thought of saying it, but she didn’t dare, it just got stuck on her tongue and hammered her brain.

She held the will and gulped, after all, Grant needed advice, not a declaration.

“I know you’re unsure. What you had with Hanna last a long time and that maybe you’re not ready now.’'Candice forced a small smile, even with her heart aching. That was her duty as a friend, advise Grant for his good.’'But maybe you should try and don’t keep yourself so closed off, not worth losing something great out of fear or something.”

And what do you do when your friend, whom you are in love with, needs help to move forward, even when afraid? You help, you support, you smile to see that he is happy. Because as it hurts, whom you love is happy. And that’s what matters.

And that’s exactly what she did.

“No, Candice. How can I explain?” Grant was silent for a few seconds when he looked at her. “I’m kind of in a discovery phase, you know? I’m seeing her casually, nothing serious.”

“I know, but you’re not really that kind of guy, I guess.” Candice arched eyebrow and forced a playful smile. “Phase of discovery, huh?”

She thanked God for being an actress and being able to pretend about the little things.

“Discovery phase.” He blushed a little and gave a slight laugh. “And you just manipulate a quote from Barry Allen, something great?”

Candice shrugged. “No one better to give you an advice from than an  alter ego yours, right?”

(…)

“Wanna go to dinner tonight?” Violet asked Candice to get into her Camarín.

“Oh, of course. Come in, Violet.” Candice said ironically and grabbed her coat. “Of course we will, why? Need clear?”

“No, but I think we’d better do that cliché.”

“That cliché? Why?” Candice asked confused and Violet closed the door.

“Girls with ice cream pots, Netflix and heartbroken.” Violet sighed. “Tom told me.”

“And what exactly Tom told you?” Candice arched an eyebrow. “And that’s a stereotype, not all girls are like that.” Violet rolled her eyes.

“You cannot tell me that isn’t comfortable.” Violet gave a small smile. “About Grant, the mysterious girl from photos and you.” Violet looked pityingly at her friend. “I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to feel, Violet. Let’s have dinner.” Candice ignored the little squeeze her heart received.’ Fucking teen cliche, I’m not teenager anymore!’ She thought.

“I know we have not hung out for a long time, but I thought we were friends.” Violet looked sad for Candice.

“Emotional blackmail? Really?” She huffed and sat in the chair. “You’re almost my best friend to me and you know it.”

“As you know, you like of Grant.” Violet sighed and leaned against the door, continuing to talk without giving chance to Candice talk back. “You know that Tom is not going to say anything, he just told me that felt you a bit strange at lunch today and asked if you were okay. I said you were fine, but I think he’ll talk with you later, you know. I asked about what you were talking about for him find you uncomfortable, he said about Grant’s mysterious girl. Then he gave me a suspicious look. I felt as if he were piercing my soul.” Violet joked, but Candice just smiled sad and looked at the floor. “ I think he suspects something, but he won’t say anything. He then returned to be a normal Tom as always and made a pun on…”

“I thought the kiss had meant something.” The voice of Candice went almost unheard, but it was enough to stop Violet digress.

“The kiss? Do you … ”

“More or less.” Candice sighed and looked up at Violet. “In the first kiss between Iris and Barry on Earth two… I kind of put some tongue.”

“You what? It was not technical? All kisses here are technical! But your and his was not and I always knew! Tom and I ship you two, he always says that you are a couple and…” She asked uncertainly. “And the more I think the answer is yes, I have to ask, he returned?”

“Yes, a little. You know, in the scene we had to pull away, but he returned a little during the kiss.” Candice sighed, she felt comfortable enough to be seen in state that she considered weak and pathetic.“He said that he and the mystery girl was nothing serious, but I don’t know. They’ll probably start dating.”

“We are adults. Sometimes we have sex with someone without being in a relationship, it’s normal. ”

“I know. He called this an exploration phase.” Candice smiled sadly. “ I think that a kiss does not always mean something. I had a stupid thought, it won’t happen again.” ’It doesn’t matter that it’s hurting now’, she thought with herself. I’m not Iris, he’s not Barry, we aren’t in love, he aren’t in love with me. The TV show feelings don’t become reality, The End.

But she was hurting. She wouldn’t say that it was the end of the world because it wasn’t. But to say that she felt as if her heart had been ripped out would be an understatement. It seemed a bit of an exaggeration, she knew it. But the feeling was more than similar.

“I find it strange and different.” Violet said as crossed her arms.

“What?”

“The way you look at each other, the comments on photos, tweets, all those little things.” Violet gave a small smile. “I may be wrong, but I think it is a little more. And a kiss always means something, even if it’s a bad thing. Even as 'we are just friends and I was scared,’ but I don’t think this was the case. I don’t know what think, I’m a little confused’, is my otp!” Candice laughed at the angry and amused at what Violet did at the end.

“I think you’re wrong.”

“The girl always thinks.” She smiled and Candice realized she was showing a reference to Iris. “I may be wrong, but  only the future will tell. And if I am, you’ll find another guy and you know it. But I don’t understand one thing. You had the courage to just kiss him? I mean, your definition of flirting is to have an interest in someone and expect that person to be braver than you.”

“I know, it was kind of an instinct, I guess.” Candice sighed. “I really don’t know. Maybe just seemed right at the time.”

“Netflix and ice cream?” Violet suggested with a little hesitant smile.

Candice smiled. It was normal for everyone on the planet to be sad at some point, she knew it. Violet too.

“No.” Candice joked. “If I am going to be sad, I will be sad with wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of this fic when I was going to write about The Flash, and I just had to write. It was inspired by the ''Mystery LAT''. LAT is a girl, apparently Tyler and Grant's friend. Some people think she and Grant are dating or having casual sex, others think she and Tyler are dating or having casual sex and others that she's just a friend. I hope she's with Tyler or is only a friend. HAS NOTHING CONFIRMED!
> 
> After all, I just put that she was having casual sex with Grant in fanfiction for goal of FANFICTION. So much so that in my next one Grandice LAT isn't mentioned and is a smut (sex) with Grandice.
> 
> And about kiss between Iris West-Allen (Earth 2) and Barry Allen (Earth 1), you can see (with approach) Candice tongue going into Grant's mouth. So, it seems as a not technical kiss. I saw this on tumblr, THANK YOU, TUMBLR.
> 
> Well, I really hope you like it :3


End file.
